Unexpected Vacation
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Randy finds himself on an Unexpected Vacation in the middle of Mexico with a beautiful girl. How did he get there? How will he get home?
1. Default Chapter

Maria Martinez walked through the field behind her grandparents home searching for their white Andalusian horse. She knew it was around here somewhere. They were in the middle of nowhere. A village full of retired Americans who had come to the small community of, Resorte Hermoso in Mexico for peace and quite. Maria was staying in her grand-parents guest house while visiting them. In two weeks she'd go home, back to Chicago. Back to her boring, no end job. In her empty house, with her boring girlfriends talking about their husbands and kids. Maria sighed as she yelled for the horse again.

"Mariposa! Mariposa donde esta?" Maria yelled. "Where are you?"

Maria was getting ready to continue on when she caught a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She could see something in the middle of the corn husks and began to walk towards it. As she grew nearer she saw what it was. A small airplane. She took off in a sprint across the rest of the field as she neared it. As she got closer she noticed that the only passenger seemed to be one man sitting in the back.

"Wonder where the pilot is?" Maria wondered.

She reached her hand in and checked his pulse. It was there. She could tell by looking at him that he was an American. He wore black slacks and a white button-up shirt that was now soiled with blood.

"Sir." Maria said, shaking him gently. "Can you hear me?"

She cringed with him when he moved and groaned in pain. He had a big slit on his forehead, his left arm was laying limp as if it were broken or cracked and he had a piece of the metal from the pain stuck in his side.

"Can you move?" She asked, trying to help him out.

He merely shook his head and tried to get out. The two made the fifty foot walk to her grandparents guesthouse and Maria ran to her bathroom to get the first aid kit she had there.

"My name is Maria. I'm going to help you." She said, trying to deal with the stomach wound first. "Do you remember your name?"

"Randy." He said, through gritted teeth. "Randy Orton."


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

Maria patched him up and he fell asleep. She sat in the chair next to the bed and watched him until the sun went down. Finally she fell asleep, her head laying against the edge of the bed.

A few hours later Randy opened his eyes and put a hand to his side. The only light in the room was from the television and the night light. He could see the young woman sleeping in the chair and tried to sit up without disturbing her. He assumed she wasn't some psycho killer and doubted that he had obsessed fans out here. He was just glad someone that spoke English found him. He didn't know a lick of Spanish except how to order beer and say hello and goodbye. He vaguely remember how Rey had taught him to say where is the bathroom.

'Speaking of bathroom.' Randy thought. He felt bad about having to wake her up. She looked so pieceful, like an angel. He reached down and lightly stroked her thick, dark hair.

"Miss?" He asked quietly. "Maria."

He sighed when she began to stir.

"You're awake." She said, jumping from the chair. "Do you need something? Medicine? Food? Something to drink?"

"Actually I need to use the restroom." He said, shyly.

"Oh. Of course." Maria said. "Are you sure you can move?"

"Yes." Randy said, slowly standing from the bed. "Just lead the way."

Maria led him to a nearby bathroom and stood by the door, waiting for him to come back out. She could hear cursing from the other side of the door but refrained from asking if he needed help. She was used to macho men who hated asking for help or admitting they needed it. Ten minutes later he finally opened the door.

"Are you hungry?" Maria asked. "Do you want some Tylenol?"

"That'd be nice." Randy said, getting back in the bed. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said, disappearing for awhile.

When she returned she had a plate full of food, a bottle of water, a can of soda and a bottle of Tylenol.

"I thought maybe you could choose what you wanted to drink." She said, setting everything in front of him. "The bottled water here is safe to drink."

"Thank you." He said, looking at the tacos, beans and rice she set in front of him. "These aren't…."

"Rat?" She laughed. "No."

"Where am I exactly?" Randy asked, beginning to eat.

"About 120 miles west of Mexico City." Maria said. "Where were you going? Who were you with?"

"We were on the way to Brazil from Miami for a charity benefit." Randy said. "I was with a co-worker Eric Bischoff. He got his pilot license a few years ago and we were late so he offered to fly us."

"To Brazil?" Maria asked. "You were a little off track I think."

"Where are you from?" Randy asked, not wanting to talk about the accident. "You speak pretty good English for a girl from Mexico."

"I live in Chicago. I moved to America with my parents when I was 5." Maria began. "I'm visiting my grandparents."

"Is it okay with them that I'm here?" Randy asked.

"They don't know that you're here." Maria began. "I doubt they'd be happy that I picked up a strange man in the middle of their pasture."

"I understand." Randy said, continuing to eat his food.

They continued talking until Randy finished and Maria took the stuff to the kitchen. 

"You should get some sleep." Maria said. "You can take 2 more Tylenol in five hours."

She left the room and Randy went to sleep.


	3. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

Chapter 3

Maria returned to the room when the sun came up and saw him lying in the same place she'd left him. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms. He looked so peaceful now and full of life. So beautiful, he had the most beautiful body she'd ever seen. She could easily fall in love with him but she knew she shouldn't. She ran her hand through her long black hair and walked over to the bed, shaking him lightly. She smiled when he opened his eyes and the side of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Do you feel better?" Maria asked.

"A little. My head's better but my ribs still hurt." Randy said, sitting up and holding his side.

"Let me change your bandages. I found some Tylenol 3 I got when I strained my wrist." She said. "Maybe you can take that."

Maria changed the bandage across his abdomen and handed him the pill and a glass of water.

"Do you need to call someone?" Maria asked. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"I should call my boss." Randy said. "Is there a phone out here?"

"Yes but I'll have to take you to my grandparents main house to use it." Maria said, biting her lip.

"Will they be mad?" Randy asked.

"If they know you're a complete stranger. Yes." Maria said. "They'll tell my parents and I'll be shunned not to mention they'll kick you out on the streets."

"So we'll just tell them I'm your boyfriend from Chicago." Randy said. "I live in St. Louis it's not to far away, we see each other on weekends."

Maria laughed and helped him up. She found one of her brother's shirts from the closet from when he'd visited and handed it to him. The two walked to her grandparents house hand-in-hand and Maria entered, Randy following close behind.

"Maria quien es este persona? Who is this person?" Her grandfather asked her.

"Papa este es mi novio, si llama Randy Orton. This is my boyfriend, Randy Orton." Maria said, pointing to him. "Tu puede prestame tu telefono? Can you loan me your telephone?"

"Si. Si." Her grandmother told her.

The two stepped in the living room and Maria handed it to him along with a calling card.

"I bring extra's so I can call my friends and my job." Maria said.

Randy called some guy named Vince and Maria heard him say something about Eric opening the passenger door and trying to push him out. In doing so the plane had gone down. But now Eric had disappeared. She also heard him tell Vince he'd be on the plane back to the United States the next afternoon. She felt as if her whole world had been ripped from under her. She wiped a tear from her eye as he came into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Vince hired someone to look for Eric and he got me a ticket out to San Diego tomorrow at noon." Randy said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You think you could drive me to the airport?"

"Sure." Maria said. "My grandmother wants you to stay for dinner. Then she thinks I'm taking you to a hotel in town. So we'll just stand outside until they go to sleep and then we'll go out to the guesthouse."

"Okay." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maria assumed he was trying to put on a good show, especially when he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips and then rubbed their noses together.

They spent the day walking around the grounds and talking. Maria told him about her life and her job as a writer at The Chicago Tribune. Randy told her about his life on the road and traveling. About all his failed relationships because he was never home. Maria couldn't help but think of how stupid those girls must have been. Maria would take him for a few days over none at all. She wished he wasn't leaving. She'd just met him and he seemed so perfect, so fun, so relaxed. She frowned as the sun began to go down and they made their way up to the main house for dinner.

Her grandmother made soup, tomalli's and tortilla's for the dinner and they all sat down and ate. Maria explained to her grandparents exactly what Randy had told her to say. That he was a wrestler and they'd met at an event. Her grandfather was so excited he'd watched lucha libre with her since she was a child, but always the Mexican wrestlers never American one's. He decided he'd have to start which made Randy laugh. After dinner the two walked outside the house hand in hand and stood next to the Toyota Tundra parked in the driveway along the side of the house.

"That was nice." Randy said. "Even though I had no idea what they said."

"I told you exactly what they said." Maria said. "How's your side feeling?"

"Actually I have forgotten all about it." Randy laughed. "When are you going back to Chicago?"

"Next month." Maria replied. "Back to my old boring job."

Randy laughed. "My job isn't so boring but I could definitely use a vacation from it sometimes."

"I'm glad you like your job. We all should be so lucky." Maria said, looking down at his hand as it still held onto hers.

"Maybe we could still see each other when you get back." Randy said, looking in her eyes. "The last couple days have been fun."

"Fun?" Maria asked. "I wouldn't call them fun but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Hopefully next time you won't have to injure yourself to get a vacation."

Randy laughed and ignored the fact that she didn't answer his question. He leaned over slightly and kissed her on the lips. At first it was ever so soft and sweet then it turned to a kiss full of passion and hunger. Randy cut off the kiss and pulled her toward the guesthouse out back, opening the door and closing it just before pushing her up against it. He against captured her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. Maria moaned as his hand rested on her hip and moved up over her rib cage toward her cloth-covered breasts. Randy quickly pulled the shirt over her head and his over his own and walked them toward the small bedroom. He removed the rest of their clothes and lay her down on the bed.

"Are you sure this won't hurt you.." Maria began, only to be cut off by his lips.

"This is going to do everything but hurt me." Randy laughed, kissing down her neck and capturing a rose-colored nipple into his mouth.

Maria let her hand rest on her head as his tongue munipilated her body. Her breasts, her stomach before moving lower to her center. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he let his tongue enter her warm entrance and his thumb came up to tease her numb. Just as she was about to cum he moved back up her body and let his erection rub against her entrance. He kissed her and massaged her hips as he began to enter her, moving in and out repeatedly until he was fully in her. Maria felt so full, like she couldn't breathe. She'd never felt so alive and fulfilled before. She could feel the tears escape her as he began to move in and out of her. It didn't hurt but she felt all the emotion and all the pleasure bursting through her at once. She didn't know it was possible to feel this way until now. She let her nails dig into his back lightly as he let his hands slip under her bottom to pick her up slightly off the bed, allowing better access to her.

"Let it go Maria." He whispered, kissing her again.

Maria couldn't hold back anymore it was all just too much, she let the wave of pleasure overcome her and could see white lights behind her eyelids. She moaned as she felt Randy's erection swell inside of her and felt the strange wetness spill into her, filling her even fuller. She whimpered slightly when he withdrew from her and pulled her to him. Maria let her head fall on his chest and heard his breathing even. She knew at that moment she loved him. How would she ever be able to say goodbye to him when morning came?


	4. The End

Hope you like this….

Randy awoke the next morning and looked around the room. Where was Maria? He dressed as quick as he could with his injuries and stepped outside. He looked around and noticed that one of the cars that had been there the previous day was gone. He looked up when he heard two people talking in Spanish and saw Maria's grandparents standing behind the main house.

"Damn it Maria where are you?" Randy thought.

He'd wanted Maria to take him to the airport. He still needed to get her address, her phone number, her email. Anything that could ensure that he could keep in contact with her. He sighed when her grandfather approached him with a paper in his hand.

"Maria no esta." He said. "Ella si fue por Chicago."

Randy had no idea what the old man was saying. Maria, Chicago, something. He opened the paper he handed Randy and read it.

"Dearest Randy,

I had to leave I don't know that I could have said goodbye to you at the airport. My grandfather has all your flight information and will make sure you get to the airport on time. Hope you feel better and hope you catch Eric. I'll never forget you.

Love

Maria."

Randy sighed and put the paper in his pocket. He felt like hitting something. How could she leave like this. Without saying goodbye. Without even wondering how he felt. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see her grandfather pointing toward the Toyota.

"Es tiempo." He said. "Nos. Ben aqui."

Randy just shook his head. He was so frustrated. How could she leave him with people who had no idea what he was thinking? Feeling? He followed along as the old man drug him toward the car and drove down the bumpy road, presumably to the airport.

Randy grabbed his passport from his small bag Maria had gone back to retrieve from the plane and showed it to the woman at the gate.

"Solo usted?" The woman asked. Again Randy had no idea.

"Si." The man answered for him.

He said stuff to Randy for five minutes in Spanish. Randy felt his head begin to pound. Between Maria leaving and the language barrier he'd had about enough for one day.

"It's time." A woman's voice said.

He turned around hoping to see Maria standing there. Instead he saw a short old Spanish woman, taking boarding passes. He sadly gave her his and boarded the plane.

As the plane took off he knew he'd never be able to find Maria. Chicago was a huge city. He'd have to start at the paper but that was the only lead he had. He knew nothing else about her.

The End

Don't worry I'll write a sequel.


End file.
